


Every Boy’s Prince Charming

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anime, Background Het, Bi-Curiosity, Comedy, Episode Related, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Humor, Inspired by Real Events, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Love Stories, Love Triangles, M/M, Matchmaking, Mind Control, Multi, New York, Pre-Slash, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Comedy, What-If, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: What if Michael Barton were enamoured with Motomiya Daisuke? How would his first meetup with the Chosen Children have ended differently? [Set during Digimon Adventure 02]
Relationships: Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue/Michael, Michael/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Michael/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya & Motomiya Jun, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Every Boy’s Prince Charming

Every Boy’s Prince Charming

Author’s Note: An alternate ending to episode 14 of _Digimon Adventure 02_. Inspired by comments made by Tom Gibis (Michael’s dub voice actor) during the 2010 Armageddon Expo Animation Panel. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairings: Pre-slash Daisuke x Michael. Referenced one-sided (canon) Daisuke x Hikari, one-sided (canon) Miyako x Michael.

Summary:

What if Michael Barton were enamoured with Motomiya Daisuke? How would his first meetup with the Chosen Children have ended differently?

* * *

“If you’d like to go on a date sometime, I’m sure we could work it out.”

Words blend into _goggledy_ gook on Daisuke’s tongue. After Seadramon and Togemon removed the Dark Spiral from Gorimon, and Shurimon, Pegasmon, and Nefertimon removed the one controlling Digitamamon, Daisuke was itching to run off home and pester Jun, but the dashing hunk Mimi brought with her from a foreign land had to _ask him out_!

Worst of all, Hikari was there!

Refusal edges up to his teeth, but Michael’s been nothing but affable to them. Saved them a lot of work in the kitchen, scrubbing those dishes!

Pick any negative American stereotype. None applied to Michael.

Daisuke’s heart is sweating. His palms are beating. He can feel his heterosexuality drying up by the minute.

Having another blond, blue-eyed DigiDestined on the crew who _wouldn’t_ put moves on his girl? It was like the non-infuriating opposite of Takeru!

Complicating the issue, if Daisuke accepted Michael’s invitation, that’d toss Takeru a legitimate reason to seek Hikari.

“A date in New York? I’ll go!” Takeru surprised mostly everyone by saying.

This guy! First, he steals his girl! Now, he’s got the Digi-Eggs to steal the hottie interested in him?

“He asked me, Takeru!”

While Daisuke chewed what he just said, Hikari and Takeru low-fived.

“Here’s my number and an international phone card. Give me a call.”

Miyako steamed. “Why aren’t any cool boys after meeeee?”

Takeru did his best not to be insulted. Iori would have too, if he were older.


End file.
